


Hisoka's Interesting Proposal

by moist_pepperoni



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Drabble, Hisoka is a cheeky bitch, Illumi has houses all around that he uses for work, Just my take on the whole ordeal, M/M, Short One Shot, T for slight sexual references, The Proposal - Freeform, The Zoldyck Family - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 03:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16109471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moist_pepperoni/pseuds/moist_pepperoni
Summary: Hisoka proposes. Illumi is kinda shook. You know how it goes.





	Hisoka's Interesting Proposal

The Zoldyck family was not a group that liked to mingle. They kept to themselves, really only conferring with outsiders on cases of business. Illumi Zoldyck was not an outlier, in this case. He spoke only with his family members and servants, and, regrettably, _the clown._ That’s why, when he walked into his workhouse just outside the city, he was disappointed but not surprised to smell that scent that clung to the magician like glue. _Bubble gum._

Trotting into the front room, the smell only got stronger, wafting over him until he nearly choked from the sickly sweetness. The clown’s aura was never this intense unless he was excited, which was, unsurprisingly, never good. “Hisoka, where are you?”

He heard the telltale clicking of heels on the hard floor. “In your room, Illu!”

Ilumi was unhappy to hear that Hisoka was with his belongings. He was a private person by nature and didn’t appreciate this intrusion. Especially from someone like _him._

Stepping into his room, he saw Hisoka standing in the middle of the floor with his hands behind his back. “Why are you here?”

Hisoka only grinned.

“Seriously, I have work to do. If you’re just going to be a nuisance, then please leave,” Illumi sighed. 

Hisoka stepped toward Illumi. “Oh, I think I have something worth your time...”

Illumi raised an eyebrow in both interest and mild amusement. “Well, go on then.”

The clown moved his hands to his front, in which held a packet of papers. He handed them off to Illumi, who accepted them cautiously. He scanned through the sheets with a quick eye, absorbing the information easily.

“... Do you really wish to marry me?”

Hisoka beamed.

“Yes, my dear Illumi! Wouldn’t it be perfect? We would be the greatest team this world has ever seen! We could help each other towards our goals,” Hisoka’s eyes scanned over Illumi’s frame, “Among other things.”

Illumi had been through this before. Hisoka making up strange stories and circumstances to try and get Illumi to sleep with him. And fight him. Mostly fight him. 

“Thank you for the offer, but I decline.”

Hisoka’s grin only grew, and with a flick of his wrist, another page appeared in his hand, which he quickly offered up. Illumi scanned this one with a bit more interest.  
“So, if I fight you-”

“-Kill me.”

Illumi looked up at him with a blank stare.

“...Kill you- I get all your money and possessions?”

Hisoka let out a slight giggle. “Yes! A wonderful arrangement. Wouldn’t you agree, my dear?”

It was certainly intriguing. Of course, Hisoka had used many different ultimatums in the past to seduce Illumi into fighting him, but none of them were as interesting as this one. Illumi knew he didn’t seem the type, but he did enjoy material things. And, his parents would stop asking him when he was going to marry. It took him by surprise, but he was genuinely considering it.

“It is certainly… tempting,” he saw the corners of Hisoka’s mouth twitch, “I just have one question; when will this ‘fight’ occur?”

Hisoka slipped by him and grasped his waist. “Whenever you’d wish it to, my darling.”

Illumi froze under his touch. 

“I accept.”


End file.
